Can I Have Your Attention Please?
by NowPanicAndRaiseHell
Summary: Ivy used to be Alex's best friend when he was in England, they kept in touch for a while, but she broke contact when he needed her the most, he thinks he can't forgive her, but he doesn't know her story, like she knows his. Ft. All Time Low and The Maine.
1. Come One, Come All

**(A.N – First chapters always suck, okay? But this is a bit everywhere, and if your already expecting her to get with Alex, she doesn't, it's a twister)**

**BTW. I own no one.**

I sat slumped on one of the many chairs in the theatre Matt had rented out so these bands he had chosen to audition for our support act could perform. Jack, Rian and Zack looked just as bored and confused as I did, why was Matt even doing this? What was the reason to his madness?

"I feel like I'm on X-Factor" Rian commented, breaking the silence, I laughed, so did Zack.

"We need the buzzers" Jack replied, Rian looked at him like he was both stupid and insulted.

"Dude. That's America's Got Talent" He told him, Jack slid down in his chair even more than should be possible and Matt appeared on the stage.

"You ready guys?" He asked us, we looked at him for a moment and he looked almost worried at our lack of communication.

"We've been ready for like, the last half an hour" I said to him, he pursed his lips and walked off the stage, being replaced by the first band. Some of them I had heard off, some had apparently just got started, maybe had an EP out, but none stood out.

Rian had a list of the bands who were 'auditioning' I looked over at it; we were on band number 6 now, _Signature Smiles. _I had heard of them, I know they had supported Mayday Parade last year on their UK Tour, but I hadn't seen them, or met them.

I heard Matt shout out that we were ready to the band, and slowly and nervously four twenty-something year olds walked out on the stage, two girls and two boys.

One of the girls looked familiar, like really familiar, I squinted and took a proper look at her.

"Uh, hey, I'm Ivy" She said quietly into the microphone she was stood behind, my jaw dropped. _Ivy? No fucking way. _Rian saw my expression and mouthed "you okay?" to me, I showed no signs of reply. "I'm the singer, slash guitarist. This is Oliver, he's guitarist. Charlotte, she's our drummer and Brock, bassist" She explained, pointing out the members one by one.

I looked at my three band mates who were smiling uncontrollably. I bit my lip and looked at Ivy. It had to be her, so maybe we hadn't seen each other for about 13 years, and maybe we hadn't talked for another, maybe 9. But it was defiantly her. "So, this song is called Drama Queen Blues" Ivy announced, before quietly muttering a countdown in the microphone and kicking into the song.

It was amazing, I had to say it. The guys were still smiling uncontrollably, but I couldn't bring myself to, even if I enjoyed it. Rian was still giving me worried looks, and it had seemed Zack and Jack had joined in too. I could tell by their excitement, even with four more acts to go, they had already taken their pick, so I'd have to tell them.

Like I expected, none of us liked the next acts as much as Signature Smiles. So when they had finished and Matt gave us some time to decide, I came out with it.

"Ivy and I were best friends before I moved to America, we kept in touch for a while after that, but ended up losing contact" I told them, their jaws dropped.

"And out of anywhere you could have met her; she's the singer for the new support band...?" Zack dragged, baffled, I bit my lip again and nodded my head – before I could explain that I didn't even know if I could talk to her, because of how I felt every time I thought of her, Matt emerged.

"So, you've chosen?" He said, happy his plan had worked. I would have disagreed but I didn't want to cause a scene and maybe I was being dramatic. "Good, because The Maine have agreed to join us...finally!" He told us excitedly, we all actually cheered him, Jack making a sarcastic comment on how we would buy him another Mickey Mouse toy for his efforts as he walked off stage to tell the band the news.

We heard cheers from backstage, and decided we should go round and meet the band. It was a bit of a cramped space but we all fitted in, Signature Smiles were just all hugging one another, and then hugged all of us, of course me and Ivy didn't hug, we said hi, then gave each other awkward smiles – but I couldn't help but look at her, and how much she had grown. She still had the same brown hair and blue eyes and of course, she was still short – but she just hadn't changed since she was what? Nine?

I felt a buzz in my pocket. Ah, Tay – I smiled opening the message.

_Have you chosen yet? Xxx Miss You!_

I missed her to; we had been dating for what? About four months now, but we'd both been busy, both organising tours – it didn't mean we was about to break up, far from it in fact.

_Yes! Signature Smiles...but guess who's the singer! :s, I'm really going to need your advice xxx _Was what I sent back, obviously it wasn't long since I got another reply, she was the only person I had bothered telling about Ivy, meaning she was the only person who could help.

_Babe, chill the fuck down! It's Ivy; this whole thing isn't as bad as you think it's going to be. If she hated you, or she knew you hated her, which I know you don't, I can tell – she would have come today xxx _

I sighed, but she was right, I didn't hate her. I just couldn't forgive her.


	2. Forget About It

Jack's POV.

I could feel the awkwardness between Alex and Ivy from the other side of the room. I stood watching for a bit, then watched Alex walk off from getting a text from who I thought must be Tay. I walked over to Ivy, I'd realised already it was weird being next to her, since she was pretty short. "Hey" I said, smiling, she looked up and grinned.

"Oh, Hey Jack" She replied.

"That was a bit awkward. You and Alex..."I muttered, she did some sort of slanted smile and glanced over to him.

"Yeah...We haven't been face to face for like, more than ten years, it's pretty overwhelming" She told me. I hadn't been talking to her for a minute and I could tell she was lying, I didn't ask her about it. "So, what's it like on tour?" She asked, suddenly sounding a lot more cheerful.

"Crazy, you've toured before right?" I asked her, I was sure I'd heard something about it.

"Yeah, we've done one headliner, and we toured with Mayday last year – then a few festivals, slam dunk...we might even be on for Warped this year!" She rushed. "I have a feeling it'll be different with you and the guys from The Maine though" she said, a little slower, I smiled again.

"Well. If we can get out of this room, I can explain how to survive" I suggested, she looked around, making eye contact with Oliver, and motioned to me, then to the door, and then mouthed something like 'tell Zack' since that was who he was talking to. We walked out of the door and into the lobby of the theatre, we both breathed sighs of relief. "Don't worry, the buses will be bigger than that" I told her, she laughed. I found it cute.

We continued to walk outside, I didn't even know where we were, I didn't even know which town, somewhere In England was my guess. "So, touring..." She asked, I looked down at her and looked at her properly. Brown hair, just past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and obviously, she was short.

"Well. It's fun, but stressful. Kinda cramped" I explained. "We tend to party quite a lot" I admitted, actually, everyone knew that.

"Yeah gathered that, Oh, for the record, I've never watched Home Alone, and I don't listen to Blink" She told me. My jaw dropped, she'd done her research.

How was I attracted too someone who did not like Blink, or Home Alone? Wait, holy shit, I was attracted to her?

When the fuck did I figure that out?

A few seconds ago, obviously. I looked at her again; she was still looking down at the floor. I looked at what she was wearing, a black To Write Love on Her Arms t-shirt, with a multicoloured plaid shirt over the top, with black skinny jeans and blue converse.

Well, I could say she had taste.

"Well, we'll have to make you watch Home Alone...once you've made up with Alex." Oops. I dropped it; she finally looked up at me though.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to at least sound shocked.

"One rule of touring, don't try and hide feelings for people, you don't get much personal space, and trying to keep that kind of stuff cooped up, and the stress of touring, it doesn't end well" I explained, she bit her lip. Cute.

Maybe I wasn't attracted to her, maybe I just found her cute.

Or both.

Or, did they mean the same thing?

"I don't even know what's up with him, if you want me to tell you" She muttered.

"You do though" She looked up at me again, and rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea why"

"Tell me then"

"The last time we talked was when Tom died"

"Oh"

She was back looking at the floor, and I didn't know what to say. "Maybe it brings back memories or something..." she wondered aloud. Her phone rang, saving the day. "Hey?" She answered, I watched her. I also guessed she was talking to Oliver since she kept starting her ends of the conversation with his name. She hung up.

"Want to head back?" I asked, she nodded. "You're like, really quiet" I told her. She did that cute little laugh again.

"I've been a fan for a long time. It's all a bit surreal" She replied. She was a fan? Wow. We started walking back in direction we had come. "I'm not lying. Like, I really am!" She defending, I guessed she thought I thought I was lying from the smile on my face. Did she have a crush on me? That'd be cool.

Because I think I might have a crush on her.

Actually, I did.

"So..." I dragged out. She looked up at me and smiled .cute.

"What?"

"Actually, never mind" Yeah, just chicken out Jack.

"No, tell me"

"No."

"Jack" She pretended to sound stern, but it just made me laugh.

"Ivy" Copying her tone.

"No, seriously, tell me" She bribed. I decided to be sarcastic and childish about it.

"Well obviously, since I'm an amazingly sexy rock star" She rolled her eyes smiling "Do you have any romantic feelings for me, or is there any chance you could do?"

That was officially the most stupid thing I have ever said, I was supposed to be witty. But I realised she was blushing. Good. I wasn't alone. We reached the theatre.

I don't even know what the fuck happened then. Because for some reason, I kissed her. On the lips.

I kissed her on the lips.

I'd only met her an hour ago.

I wasn't even drunk.

I think she kissed me back though.

Luckily, the rest of her band came around the corner and we pulled away, both of us not knowing what to say kind of just gave each other an awkward smile and parted ways.

Fuck, I'm screwed.


End file.
